Miss Independent
by Lina Marie
Summary: "Mmm, she gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it. Girl, you're everything I need, said you're everything I need. Ooh its somethin' about just somethin' about the way she move. I can't figure it out, there's somethin' about her. She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time. Ooh, the way you shine." (Zane/OC)


"Whoa, check out her." Kai said with wide eyes as he turned towards the dancefloor. Everybody turned to see what it was, their eyes becoming wide as well.

"_You got me in a spell, yeah girl the way you move..._" the music played through the club, a woman dancing in the middle of everybody. Her bright white dressed was skintight, mid-thigh, and strapless. It flattered her curvaceous, voluptuous, toned form. Her long brown hair was curled and silky, her features blindingly beautiful. When her eyes skimmed over the crowds, the chocolate brown orbs shined in the lights. Her hips moved in time to the music, the rest of her body swirling in fluid movements.

"Who is she?" Jay said breathlessly, yelping when Nya smacked his arm. Cole rolled his eyes at his brothers antics, his eyes focused on the mortal goddess.

"I dont know but im about to find out." Cole said quietly as he got up quickly, making his way to the woman slowly. Zane was entranced by the woman, tuning the others out absently. His eyes followed her as she went to the bar, his feet taking him to her in a daze.

"I'll have a strawberry daquiri please." she told the bartender quietly, her melodic voice carrying over to his ears. He sat a few stools down, watching as she took a sip of her drink.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked him, drawing his eyes away from the woman.

"No, thank you." Zane said with a polite nod, the bartender shrugging and walking away. When he looked back at the woman, her seat was empty and she was nowhere in sight. Zane cussed under his breath, rubbing his eyes in exasperation.

"Looking for me?" a melodic voice whispered in his air, Zane stiffening so he didnt act on instinct. After taking a deep breath he turned, a soft smile lighting his face as she came into sight. She was standing behind him, a sheepish smile showing off her bright teeth and adorable dimples.

"I apologize if I seem rude, I just saw you dancing and I had to know your name." Zane said as he rubbed the back of his neck, the woman eyeing him before sitting on the stool next to him.

"Youre Zane, the white ninja?" the woman said quietly as she put her drink on the counter, Zanes eyes widening in embarassment when he realized she thought he was flirting.

"Yes, that is I. Though I prefer if that not be important to you, its just my job." Zane said quickly, trying to redeem his first impression. She rose an eyebrow and finished her drink, standing up slowly and facing him.

"Never said it was boy scout." she said with a smirk as she walked away, Zanes amazed gaze following her as she disappeared into the crowd. Cole walked up to him quickly, following Zanes gaze curiously.

"So howd it go? Did you get her number?" Cole said with a curious frown, tilting his head as Zane blinked as if in a daze.

"Number? No, no I didnt. She was amazing..." Zane whispered the last part, turning back towards his drink solemnly. Cole frowned and turned back towards the crowd, frowning as he saw the woman getting dragged off.

"Well dont look now, but there goes your woman. I think its time you played the handsome hero brother." Cole said as he forced Zane to turn around, Zane spotting what Cole did as she was yanked out the door. He jumped up and shoved past the crowd, bursting through the door and looking around frantically. Sounds of a struggle in an alley on his left sounded, his eyes narrowing as he snuck up silently. Peeking around the corner, he froze at the sight that greeted him. The woman jumped up and spun, her heeled foot slamming into her attackers jaw. He grunted and stumbled back, hitting the wall as he held his jaw. She landed and dropped into an attack stance, a blade in her hand as she held it in front of her. The mans eyes widened as he felt his sides, eyes narrowed as he realized it was his. Her attacker rushed her suddenly, the woman dropping and kicking her foot out. He tripped and slammed into the ground, her fist connecting with his temple and knocking him out. Zane stepped forward, cussing inwardly when he stepped on a soda can. She snapped her head up at the sound and met his eyes, spinning around and running the opposite way.

"Damnit." Zane said as he ran after her, amazed at her ability to stay out of his grasp. She disappeared into town square, panting as she made her way to her apartment. She flew up the stairs of her building, quickly slipping into her apartment and locking it. A strong body pinned her to the door, her back slamming against the wood. Callused hands trapped her own, muscled legs holding her own still. Her eyes narrowed and she struggled for a moment, giving up momentarily to see what the person would do. One of the hands pulled away, flicking on the light as her fist flew forward. Zane cussed quietly as his head snapped back, stumbling back and holding his nose. He opened his eyes when he heard a gasp, confused at her sheepish look.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here, let me get you an ice pack." she said as she disappeared into another room, light erupting into the hallway from it. He frowned in confusion but straightened, following her cautiously as he held his nose. She was bent over the ice box, his eyes averting as his embarassment swelled. The curve of her backside was prominent, his hand twitching to touch it when he thought of it.

"I'm quite alright, I assure you." Zane said with a soft smile when she held out an ice pack, his strong hand rising to gently push it away. She frowned but nodded, turning to put it away quickly.

"Umm, may I ask why youre in my apartment?" she said quietly with a curious expression, smiling as his expression became sheepish.

"Well, I saw that you were in trouble. I wanted to make sure you were ok. And you are, so I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye, have a wonderful night."Zane stuttered out before turning towards her door, freezing ahen she laid a delicate hand on his arm.

"Thank you. Stay, please." she whispered as she stepped in front of me, her perfect teeth biting her plump lip in nervousness.

"As you wish. May I ask what your name is?" Zane said with a soft smile as he took her hand, bending to kiss the back of it softly.

"Oh yes, of course! It's Aurora."she whispered with a blush, gently pulling her hand away as she bit her lip again.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Zane said softly as he kept eye contact, unknowingly falling in love with her when she blushed and laughed softly.


End file.
